


True to Form

by PhantomSpade



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Spoilers, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Takes place between season 2 and season 3.M'gann takes a good look at herself and decides to make a change.





	True to Form

**Author's Note:**

> Young Justice (c) DC Comics, Greg Weisman

Seven years ago, M'gann used to hate looking in the mirror. Even when she was in her Green Martian form, she would see her White Martian appearance. The species that had faced heavy scorn and rejection for so long. 

But now here she is, in the house that she and Conner (whom she had gotten back together with) bought, looking at her own reflection. She is in her human form, a beautiful young woman resembling her favorite character from her favorite sitcom series. 

When she changes into her Miss Martian persona, she looks the same, only with green skin and in her hero garb. It is the look that she made for herself so everyone would accept her. So that she would accept herself. 

But now, perhaps it's time for her to accept her true self.  

Deciding to surprise herself, M'gann closes her eyes and begins to concentrate on changing the structure of her body. With so many years of practice, she can shift her body in a matter of seconds, like she is really changing clothes. 

When she feels like she is done, she opens her eyes. The being in the mirror reminds her of the lie she has once fabricated the time she and her friends met her favorite actress on a mission. 

Basically, it is bald M'gann. Only white, just like her real heritage. 

" _M'gann? M'gann, you in there?_ " 

M'gann gasps at hearing her boyfriend's voice in her head, signalling to her that he is nearby. The door in the back of the room quickly opens as Conner peeks his head in. On reflex, the girl swiftly shifts back to her green martian appearance before he could catch a glimpse of her new...look. 

She turns to him with a small yet sweet smile. " _Yes, Conner? Is something wrong?_ " 

But when she sees that surprised look Conner has, M'gann realizes that he did see her new martian form. She doesn't know whether to feel embarrassed about it or not.  

Conner's expression softens up as he moves closer to his girlfriend, curious of what he saw earlier. " _What were you doing?_ " 

M'gann sighs outwardly, deciding to be straight with him than to evade the topic like the first time they started dating. 

" _I was....complementing about changing my Miss Martian appearance. It's been less than a decade since I came to earth as a green martian. With you and everyone else accepting me for who I am and us getting back together, I felt like..._ " 

She pauses, letting Conner take in every word from the link between them and making sure that she herself isn't going to get emotional over her thoughts. Then when she still feels calm, she continues. 

" _I felt like it's time I finally accept myself. Be true to myself._ " 

Conner looks at her in understanding, providing her a bit of relief. Even though they had worked everything out between them, M'gann is afraid to make the same mistakes that ended their relationship before. She wants to show that she won't repeat them again. 

Conner steps closer and takes M'gann's hands into his, rubbing his fingers onto her palms as he gives her an encouraging gaze. 

" _Can you...show me your new look?_ " 

She is hesitant, even as Conner lightly massages his thumbs into her palms as to reassure her.  

She takes a deep breath and begins to shift her body. Gradually like before, the green complexion brightens until it is white like chalk, erasing the freckles on her cheeks. Her hair shortens until it is completely gone, exposing her pale head. Though humanoid, she almost reminds Conner of her White Martian form. 

" _Does it look good, Conner? Will everyone like it?_ " 

M'gann phrases the question with hesitation and concern, gauging for his reaction. 

But when the man gently clasps her hands and looks at her with the most tender expression she ever saw, M'gann feels her worries melting away. He tilts his head down to press his forehead against hers, ignoring the extensions pushing against him. 

" _You know that everyone doesn't care about how you look, M'gann. You being you is what matters, and we'll support you no matter what. You're always beautiful to me._ " 

Conner pauses as he hears the door moving. The couple lift their heads up towards the door, seeing Wolf standing in the doorway. He is staring at M'gann, seemly taking in her new features. The alien shouldn't feel nervous since he knows it's her, but she also wants his approval on her change. 

Wolf enters the room in a slow pace, yet it isn't with caution. He continues until he stops in front of the couple, bright eyes still focused on M'gann. She holds out a tentative hand, letting Wolf sniff it out of inspection. Then immediately, he licks it, prompting M'gann to move her hand and pet him. 

Conner chuckles. " _See? Even Wolf likes it. You have nothing to worry about._ " 

M'gann smiles, leaning back into Conner's hold as the couple stay in their embrace while letting Wolf lean against them affectionately. The martian could never get enough of the love and reassurance she gets from people who care about her. In her new home, she no longer has to hate herself; she loves how she really is on the inside. 

This is her, the new Miss Martian. The true M'gann M'orzz. 


End file.
